Many vehicles are provided with tracks having track slots for receiving moveable elements. For example, some minivans are provided with tracks along the passenger side and/or driver side for receiving sliding posts of sliding door assemblies. As another example, some vehicles are provided with tracks for receiving wheels of moveable seat assemblies. Because the track slots of such tracks are open, however, the track slots frequently collect dust, dirt, moisture and other debris.